Pilot Projects Core - Summary The Center for Complexity and Self-management of Chronic Disease (CSCD Center) advances the science of self-management (SM) by addressing complexity, including the study of complex multi-component interventions and SM for people with complex comorbid conditions. The Pilot Core will focus on the CSCD Specific Aim 2: To expand the number and quality of research investigators who are successful in independently funded careers in self-management research to improve health outcomes. The research development efforts of the PCORE are focused on developing the skills of novice investigators. The following strategies will be employed to accomplish the above aim: (a) linking novice investigators with available resources within UM and the UM School of Nursing to facilitate their successful development as independent researchers who lead interdisciplinary teams focused on self-management, (b) soliciting, reviewing, and awarding pilot study funding to novice investigators to promote research focused on the use of complex interventions and self-management of people with multiple complex chronic diseases, and (c) facilitate the development of successful investigator-initiated programs of research through individual and group mentoring and scientific critique during proposal development.